Same Old Sunset
by ZRB
Summary: Sunset and memories that never leave. And a melting sea-salt ice cream.


A/N: OMG… Been so long since last I posted anything here… *nostalgic mode on*

I had just recently downloaded "Bonny Portmore", from Loreena McKennitt. In case you don't know, it's the most beautiful song from the movie Highlander III, and I love it so much… Anyway… It brought to my heart a certain kind of serene sadness... And here's what I came up with. Hope you like it. If you do, then please, review. If you don't, well… One can never please so many, right?

Summary: Sunset and memories that never leave. And a melting sea-salt ice cream.

Warnings: Very, very mild M/M pairing implied. Don't like it, don't read it? _**Capisce?**_

Disclaimers: Ok, this is old… Don't own anything… Yadda, yadda, yadda… Disney, Square…. It's all theirs, ok? Got no money, don't waste your time on me.

* * *

He sat there, on the top of the clock tower, watching the same old sunset. Even though he was complete now, there would be always a part of him that was gone and he could never recover. Because it wasn't exactly his. And he was tired of repeating the same old phrase all the time, as true as it was...

The ice cream was melting on his hand, the bluish liquid trickling down past his fingers to fall down on his pants. He was no kid anymore. He didn't wear shorts. He wore pants and a suit jacket. The tie was annoying like hell, but it didn't really matter.

Kairi and Riku's wedding was really beautiful. He stood there, as best man. He fulfilled his duty with all the honor and pride the position required. He even cried when they kissed at the end of the ceremony.

Friends from long ago came to talk to him, ask how things were, what was he doing for a living, where was he living… Simple answers, designed to keep the conversation as short as possible, were given no matter the source of the questioning.

He wasn't the same anymore. He would never be.

He had dreams every night. Dreams of past times. Dreams of endless adventures with his friends and others not so very friendly. Dreams of lives and lies. Dreams of strength and pain. Dreams of love and… Love…

He took a bite from the sweet-salty treat and wondered how the hell could he ever like something so weird. But it was… Strangely soothing to his tormented soul. How many years had passed? He didn't even remember anymore.

All he could remember was that there was a muted sound inside his heart. An odd song that sang in his ears every morning and every night. He could remember touches that never touched his skin and kisses that were never on his own lips.

This year… He was sure he remembered the exact date. Which is quite strange, because he really… SUCKS… At remembering any kind of date. Even his own birthday sometimes passes away without a single thought about it.

A red butterfly flies away right in front of his eyes. The exquisite wings shine under the fading sun light, reminding him quietly of the brightness of fire when it's dying away.

He wishes he had faded away like that. In shades of red and orange, beautifully, in the glory of his own flames. Not in shades of black, dark wisps floating around his white face, his green eyes. Not that sadly. No. Not that sadly.

Years ago. And their ghosts still haunt him.

The ice cream finally falls over his left leg. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the little thing melting to its destruction. He laughs bitterly when he remembers again. A memory that's not his to claim.

* * *

"_Whoa! This ice cream really is salty…"_

_

* * *

_

And he wonders from where the hell he came up with those ice creams for a start…

Sometimes he feels like he's going crazy. Sometimes he thinks he deserves it for being so impulsive. Sometimes he thinks life is so unfair. Sometimes he just wishes that they could have been happy. Sometimes he wishes guilty wouldn't consume him from the inside out...

Sometimes, like today…

* * *

"_Kairi, do you accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to honor and to respect, in health and in sickness, in joy and in sorrow,__ 'til the day of your last dying breath?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

"_Riku, do you accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to honor and to respect, in health and in sickness, in joy and in sorrow, 'til the day of your last dying breath?"_

"_Yes, I do"_

_

* * *

_…He just feels lonely. Like he 'd never felt before. And envious. Because they, even if not for a long time, had the glimpse of happiness he wishes he could have now. But while that doesn't happen to him, he comes here every year. On the same day. Or at least, he tries for it to be the same day.

The clock tower.

With a sea-salt ice cream on his hands.

And he wonders if, when Roxas watched it by Axel's side, the sunset had the same brilliant colours he sees now. Purple, yellow, red, orange...

It's been how many years, really?

He doesn't remember anymore.

Does it really matter?

He doesn't know anymore.

All that matters now is to keep the memories of them alive. Because one is part of him. And the other saved his life.

People can say too many things about him.

But they can never say that Sora is ungrateful.

Or else he would never take a full day of his life every year to climb that tower and cry.


End file.
